


Победитель

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Bushido 16
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: Где-то выиграешь, где-то проиграешь.





	

Комото Санаэ — невзрачная простушка из тех, что занимаются кендо годами, но так и не становятся хотя бы каплю хороши, и обычно их это абсолютно устраивает. Каори не может толком рассмотреть черты ее лица, скрытого защитной маской, но замечает ее взгляд. В нем нет решительности, нет настроя, нет сосредоточености или волнения. Нет ничего. Комото Санаэ витает в облаках прямо перед началом боя. Каори хочется от души влепить ей пощечину, так, чтобы она тут же схватилась за покрасневшую щеку, а на глазах выступили слезы.

Каори крепче сжимает в руках шинай, старается дышать ровнее. Злость здорово мешает рассуждать хладнокровно и немало повлияет на то, как Каори будет вести сражение.

Комото выходит на поле с высоко поднятой головой, но ее походке не хватает уверенности. Заняв свое место напротив Каори, она выполняет традиционные приветствия и хмурится. Выдыхает с заметным облегчением. Ее можно читать, как книгу. Новая страница — новое выражение лица, до того понятное и очевидное, что становится неловко. Кажется, будто подсматриваешь ей в голову, что само по себе не очень честно. Комото улыбается, а Каори смотрит на нее и думает: до чего же раздражает. Думает: что смешного? Если так тяжело даже с церемонией перед матчем, то нечего было вообще сюда приходить.

Сегодня ее цвет — белый. Обычно Каори не придает значения таким вещам, да и не склонна она к суевериям, не станет высчитывать процент побед и поражений в зависимости от цвета повязки. Но в этот раз она, сама не зная почему, обращает внимание на эту мелочь. Кажется, что это важно. Комото опять улыбается, явно пытаясь поймать взгляд Каори. Наверное, в этом все дело. Чужая глупость заразна.

Сигнал к началу боя звучит — а Каори уже вся в нем, в этом сражении; не остается посторонних мыслей и ощущений. Всю себя она собирает на острие шиная и смотрит внимательно: где у Комото дыра в обороне, какие у нее слабости, куда нанести первый удар.

Мгновенное решение, быстрое нападение; есть хорошая возможность провести мэн, пока Комото теряет время. Каори атакует, но ее шинай лишь разрезает пустоту. Комото успевает уйти из-под удара; одного ее шага достаточно, чтобы покинуть зону поражения. У нее крепкая средняя стойка, которая не оставляет Каори так уж много вариантов.

Еще двух попыток достаточно, чтобы понять: Комото уворачивается с легкостью, но сама нападать не спешит. Каори пытается уловить хоть что-то в ее взгляде, пока судья разводит их в разные стороны после схватки, но, кажется, страницы в этой книге уже закончились, а на обложке ничего не прочитать.

Что-то меняется в глазах Комото, как будто Каори смотрит на свое отражение. Что она собирается делать дальше?

А дальше мэн — размашистый, расхлябанный; в любом додзё за такой бы ругали на чем свет стоит и исправляли форму до тех пор, пока она не станет совершенной, но мэн проходит, и это унизительно.

Вот только что Комото стояла в нескольких шагах, а вот она уже оказалась на расстоянии удара. Каори только и успела рассмотреть, как шинай у ее горла будто стал длиннее в последний момент.

То, что другие зовут эффектом неожиданности, Каори чувствует на себе сполна. За первым ударом следует второй. Взмывают флаги: победа за красными. Глаза Комото — как второй том саги о человеке, которому впервые в жизни повезло, а он до сих пор не верит своему счастью.

Комото Санаэ — невзрачная простушка, чьего имени Каори ни разу не слышала, хотя побывала на Национальных и знала всех своих соперников.

Комото Санаэ — это имя, которое Каори тоже запомнит.

***

После спортзала с его душным и жарким воздухом сражений, октябрьская погода кажется стылой и неуютной, но Каори все равно устраивается под деревом во дворе, одними губами зажимая во рту мороженое. Руки заняты: она все пытается изобразить тот самый удар, который перевернул бы ход матча и позволил ей победить. Если двигаться быстрее, если поймать ее врасплох, если заставить ее пошатнуться...

Но удар так и не находится: это не потому, что его не существует вовсе, просто мороженое холодит рот, тает потихоньку, грозясь заляпать одежду. Каори все же берется за палочку. Губы почти жжет.

Смотреть награждение Каори не собирается. Какой смысл, если пьедестал занимает кто-то другой, а она сама вылетела из соревнования в первом же круге?

Стоит только подумать о том, занимает ли какое-нибудь место на этом пьедестале Комото, как ответ уже сам маячит перед глазами, словно кто-то услужливо подсунул его Каори в качестве утешения, а потом добавил в довесок палочку от закончившегося мороженого с надписью «победитель». Жаль, что вторую порцию уже не хочется.

Но то, что Комото Санаэ, довольно облизывая такое же мороженое, как себе взяла Каори, бродит во дворе перед спортзалом, а не получает призы, совсем не утешает. Можно подумать: у дураков сходятся то ли мысли. то ли дурные привычки. Комото Санаэ тоже любит заедать проигрыши мороженым, и такие вещи вроде бы сближают, но по шкале раздражения Каори вот-вот достигнет максимального значения. Как Комото посмела проиграть после того, как вынесла ее из турнирной таблицы?

— Исояма-сан! — вдруг машет та. Хочется спрятаться или прикрикнуть, чтобы не поднимала шум, но как и на поле боя, для Комото расстояния — ничто.

Она вмиг оказывается рядом. Дышит тяжело: бежала, словно ее преследовали сотни демонов. Может, боялась, что Каори и вправду спрячется от нее. Выпаливает:

— Это ведь ты, Исояма-сан? Я тебя узнала.

Ответ на вопрос Комото на самом деле не нужен. Когда на ней нет снаряжения, она кажется гораздо меньше. Без защитной маски заметно, что у нее слишком открытое лицо.

— А я Комото Санаэ, можно просто Санаэ, — тараторит она.

— Я знаю, кто ты.

Когда Комото тушуется, она отводит взгляд и улыбается, хотя ей не смешно. Кажется, она мучительно пытается придумать тему для разговора и даже не замечает, как мороженое капает ей на пальцы.

Каори вздыхает:

— Мороженое.

В ответ — взгляд, почти детский и непонятливый.

— Что?

— У тебя мороженое тает.

Комото удивленно вскрикивает. Каори не хочет смотреть, как она слизывает мороженое с пальцев, но все равно почему-то смотрит. Если приглядеться к Комото получше, то она вовсе не кажется такой уж невзрачной: длинные волосы, хорошая фигура, добрые глаза. В клубе Каори есть семпай с похожей внешностью: ей вслед вздыхает половина парней. За эту мысль хочется ударить саму себя наотмашь, даже больнее, чем за проигрыш. Вместо этого Каори тычет палочкой «победителя» себе в ладонь: получается остро, неприятно в самый раз, но это движение не ускользает от взгляда Комото.

— У тебя «победитель», Исояма-сан? — она тут же хватается за эту соломинку. — Как здорово, мне вот никогда не везет, а еще…

Невыносимо ее слушать.

— Комото.

Она отзывается мгновенно, голос только выше, чем обычно:

— Да?

Можно сказать ей, чтобы оставила Каори в покое. Чтобы уходила. Можно сказать ей, что однажды они снова встретятся, и тогда Каори вернет должок, разгромит ее всей своей силой. Можно что угодно сказать, но первое, что приходит Каори в голову, это:

— О чем ты думала перед началом боя, Комото?

Стоит произнести это вслух, и тут же хочется забрать свои слова обратно. Сказать: забудь, не хочу ничего знать. Кажется, что у Каори будто было три вопроса, и один из них она только что бездарно потратила.

Комото озадаченно морщит нос. Вспоминает или выбирает слова — кто знает, но так и не успевает ничего сказать.

— Эй, Санаэ-чан! Мы уходим, ты с нами? — доносится откуда-то из-за ее спины. Каори чуть наклоняется в сторону, чтобы посмотреть, как небольшая группа товарищей Комото по клубу высыпает на улицу. Та оборачивается и машет им.

Оно и к лучшему, что Каори не узнает ответа. Она рассматривает свои руки, дурацкую палочку от мороженого, рюкзак у ног, что угодно.

— Исояма-сан.

Не надо на нее смотреть. Ничего нового там нет. Насмотрелась уже, уходи. Нам не о чем разговаривать, дай только отыграться за этот бой.

— Исояма-сан, — повторяет она.

Когда Каори все же поднимает взгляд, Комото улыбается ей.

— Я думала, что ты очень красивая, — признается она, не обращая внимания на то, что ее опять зовут друзья.

В ее глаза Каори смотрит, как в свое отражение.


End file.
